


A flirting waitress

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: Tom and Clara go out to have dinner, but the waitress can’t stop flirting with Tom, how would Clara react?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A flirting waitress

Nowadays Tom wasn’t a fan of dining out in public.

He preferred quiet dinners at home, with homemade food, a movie on the couch and lots of cuddles and kisses. At home he didn’t have to control what he said, how he acted or think about damage control if someone took a sneaky picture of him and Clara.

His girl didn’t mind quiet dinners either, he never got complaints and so far she hadn’t got bored of this, but sometimes a change in scenery wasn’t such a bad thing, and when he started feeling guilty of always being so reclusive and private with his relationship, he would take Clara out to a nice restaurant, where he knew the kind of people who dined there didn’t give a shit who he was or who he was eating with.

Most of the times.

What he didn’t account for was the waitress recognizing him. He could tell, even when people tried to act like they didn’t know him or didn’t want to bother him, he always could tell because of the little changes in their mannerisms and the way they carried themselves. He was an actor, after all. He liked to people-watch and take mental notes of this slight changes. This, he didn’t mind.

Lots of people recognized him nowadays, and even more so now with his black hair and clean face. His most famous character was back in the works right now and that made him very easy to spot. So no, that didn’t bother him.

What did bother him was the constant flirting. Another thing he was kind of accustomed to, but was pretty sure his date wouldn’t like. Jeez, he wouldn’t like it if the roles were reversed, he wouldn’t act on it, but yeah, he would get a bit annoyed with it. And the waitress was a pretty thing, much too young for him, but pretty nonetheless.

He was getting more nervous every time she send him looks. Not because he wanted to flirt with her, he was very happy with Clara, he wasn’t that kind of guy and the waitress was practically a child! He was nervous because of the possible reaction from his date, he couldn’t tell the girl to back off in case it made the news and past experience had taught him that the woman you are dining with doesn’t appreciate the waitress, or waiter, hitting on you.

Clara wasn’t like his past relationships though, and he should have known this by now. She didn’t mind the girl flirting with him, she could tell he wasn’t interested and he was getting uncomfortable with the situation. She couldn’t blame him. Christ, she couldn’t even blame the girl!

There was no denying Tom was a handsome man, gorgeous even. Maybe more so now with the black Loki hair and the clean shaved face. Not that Clara didn’t like is natural hair or the beard, she did, but a change was good sometimes and she could actually see his face now. His pretty cheekbones and the killer jawline that she liked to kiss and nibble on when he was just waking up… yeah, she was getting out of track.

So, no, she couldn’t blame the girl for trying. And she couldn’t blame Tom, in good conscious, for the actions of the girl. He wasn’t leading the waitress on and it really wasn’t his fault that he met most of the standards for male beauty.

It wasn’t as if the waitress was treating her badly, or giving a bad service, she was still doing her job. They even got some extra bread out of it.In fact, they were getting an excellent service because the girl would take every opportunity to try and gain Tom’s attention.

“I’m so sorry, we can leave if you want.” Tom said, taking Clara’s hand across the table and squeezing it. The waitress had just left with their dessert orders, not before flirting with him a little more, and even winking at him.

Clara decided to act as if nothing happened, “what do you mean leave? Why? We love dessert, it's the best part!”

“Well yes, but I’m pretty sure you are just as uncomfortable as me with the waitress flirting at every chance she gets, I’m sor-“

“Hey!” Clara interrupted him, “stop apologizing, it’s not your fault every woman on the planet wants to bang you,” at this he got red in the face, “and I can’t blame her either, I would have done the same at her age.”

“What?” He looked like a lost puppy, he even tilted his head a bit. “you are not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? You are not flirting back, she hasn’t been treating me poorly or sending me dirty looks, and it’s not like she is the one who will get to sleep with you tonight.” She said this so nonchalantly, taking a sip of her wine like they were taking about something as obvious as the color of the sky.

“Well,” Tom cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, “I guess you are right.”

“Of course I’m right, now flirt a little back at her, you will make her night.”

Tom just chuckled and shook his head, Clara really was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> That you for reading, hope you liked it! Leave some kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
